Candy
by Wonnie
Summary: Its about their ultimate lovely Hyung, Cha Hakyeon. LeoN slight NBin Navi Nhyuk Haken. R/R please.


*permen*

Pagi ini Hakyeon baru saja pulang dari mini market, apalagi sebelumnya ia menolong nenek nenek menyebrang jalan dan diberi permen yang kini masih diemutnya. Ia senang sekali bisa berbuat baik hari ini.

Sedang sibuknya menata belanjaan ke lemari es, permen yang diemutnya habis.

"Ah, permennya habis...padahal enak sekali. Aku belum pernah memakan permen seenak ini. Apa ini produk baru? Aku belum pernah lihat ini dimanapun..."

Hakyeon mengamati bungkus permen yang ia simpan di saku kemejanya. 'Tak ada labelnya? Apa buatan nenek itu ya?' Hakyeon sekarang entah kenapa haus sekali. Mengambil cangkir. Mengisinya dengan air.

Glup glup

Cairan bening itu berhasil lolos melalui kerongkongannya.

"Eh?"

Meski begitu, rasanya ada yang janggal sedaritadi. Ia merasa mual dan geli diperutnya. Rasanya panas. Rasanya aneh.

"Eh? Ehhhhh?" *POFFF*

Tiba tiba asap yang entah darimana datangnya mengaburkan pandangannya. "Astaga apa ini!?" Hakyeon mengucek matanya yang kemasukkan debu. Dan saat melebarkan bola matanya semua tampak berubah. Asap itu telah hilang tapi...ada yang lebih menarik perhatiannya lagi selain asap dan perasaan aneh yang dialaminya...

"Apa aku mimpi? Akhhh..." tak percaya yang ia lihat, dengan reflek menampar pipinya sendiri. Dan ini pasti nyata! Seperti kata orang bilang, kalau sakit berarti bukanlah mimpi. Tapi...NYATA!

Tapi...

"ADA YANG BISA MENJELASKAN! AKU YANG MENGECIL ATAU TEMPAT INI YANG MEMBESAR?"

Hakyeon panik ,sepanik paniknya. Ia beerjalan mondar mandir berpikir keras tentang apa yang terjadi. Hei tingginya kurang lebih hanya 6cm kira kira!

Panik ,panik dan panik.

Bum

Bum

Bum

"Suara apa itu?" Hakyeon bergidig ngeri mendengar suara itu, iapun bersembunyi dikaki meja, menunggu apa yang datang dari arah pintu itu.

"Loh? Aku yakin N hyung sudah pulang...kantong belanjanya juga ada dimeja. dimana dia?"

"Aku kira dia mungkin dikamarnya?" Hongbin bersama Ravi asik mencari Hakyeon keseluruh penjuru dorm yang berakhir didapur kembali.

"Apa dia kembali ke supermarket?"

"Mungkin benar, siapa tahu ada yang kelupaan N hyung beli"

"Aihhh padahal aku ingin tanya padanya gara gara question dari byeolbit, siapa yang paling dia sayang aku atau kau Hongbin."

"Chk kau berpikiran sama denganku...tentu saja aku setelah hyukie. Kau diurutan terakhir yang N hyung sayang"

"terus saja bermimpi kacang! Jelas jelas aku yang selalu berada disampingnya, N hyung juga senang mengambil foto kami berdua"

"Aku. Jelas sekali N hyung suka bercanda denganku. N hyung juga suka merapikan rambutku"

"Itu tampaknya hanya hal normal kacang. Lagian kau selalu membully-nya dan itu namanya bukan bercanda tapi bertengkar."

"Itu... itu aku hanya malu mengatakan dia manis... akh... maksudku, pokoknya N hyung pasti sadar jika aku paling menyayanginya."

"Oh benarkah?"

"Sudahlah...ayo jalan jalan Ravi. Aku ingin memotret mumpung diluar cerah sekali. Siapa tahu dijalan bertemu N hyung. Lalu saat itu aku yang pertama akan menciumnya"

"Kajja... sebelum kau, aku duluan yang menciumnya"

Blam.

akhirnya pertengkaran aneh keduanya tak terdengar lagi setelah pintu tertutup.

Hakyeon mendengar semuanya. Manis. Pipinya giung seketika. Ternyata Hongbin dan Ravi bisa semanis itu padanya. Dan apa itu tadi soal cium! Hakyeon rasa kalau ia kembali ke ukuran semula, ia akan mengebiri dua makhluk tampan itu.

"...tapi... bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan tubuh kecil ini?" Hakyeon bimbang, haruskah ia beritahu seseorang dan membuat kehebohan atau mencari jalan keluar sendiri dengan tubuh mini? Hey dia sama tingginya dengan marmut.

Dengan kaki kaki kecilnya, juga dengan nafas terputus putusnya, ia kelelahan padahal ini baru sampai pintu dapur. Sialan! Ini konyol sekali. Kalau ukuran normalnya...untuk sampai ke pintu ini ia tak harus berlari lari, cukup tujuh langkah bahkan tak perlu berlari lari seperti saat ini.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Kali ini Hakyeon mendengar langkah kaki yang lumayan keras. Kalau yang pertama tadi, Hakyeon yakin Hongbin dan Ravi berlarian. Ia jadi tahu apa yang dirasakan kecoa sekalipun, langkah kaki manusia terdengar sekeras ini, menakutkan. Maaf kan aku tuan cokro.. *bhs inggris kecoa, cockrocoach. Disingkat sama Hakyeon jadi tuan cokro karena belibet bacanya. Padahal author yg belibet baca bahasa inggrisnya kecoa-'* aku selalu mengusirmu dengan ketidakcokroan ku(?)

"Eh? Apa ini?" Hakyeon mematung seketika karena Ken yang mengambilnya dengan hanya memakai satu tangan. Entah kenapa alasannya, Hakyeon benar benar melakukan akting sebagai boneka sekarang. Sepertinya perasaan takut terjadi kehebohan lebih kuat daripada mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri yang berukuran sangat mini dibanding dengan ke-mini-an nya sebelumnya. *author dilempar sepatu N oppa*

"Wah...ini pasti action figure yang jellyfish buat. Akhirnya terkabul hehe... Mana aku? Masa cuma Hakyeon hyung? U.U hei tapi ini tampak seperti aslinya, rambutnya lembut, pipinya juga...dadanya juga.. kerennn." Hakyeon serasa kehilangan nyawa saat jemari Ken menelusuri tubuhnya. menekan pipinya pelan. Menyingkap bajunya. Bahkan menekan bagian bokongnya. Hakyeon Berusaha susah payah untuk tak mengeluarkan suara.

"Ah Hakyeon hyung imut sekali kalau kau diam begini. Muahh muahh aku akan jadikan kamu action figur favoritku Hakyeon hyung...ahh aku makin cinta padamu. Kenapa kau tak bisa melihat kalau aku sukaa sukaaa sekali padamu Hakyeon hyung? Kau membuat ku cemburu beratus kali saat kau menunjukkan sayangmu pada member lain. Eoh kau tahu itu? Pasti tidaklah...hahhhh" Hakyeon mencelos tapi tetap pada peran action figurnya. Mendapat ciuman dari Ken. Mendapat ungkapan cinta dari Ken. Membuatnya berdebar debar tak tentu. Ken menaruhnya dengan bersama action figur choppernya di etalase kaca yang menempel didinding. Dan lalu Ken pergi keluar. ah Hakyeon tahu sekarang Ken ada jadwal acara jam segini. Ia bisa bebas bergerak untuk sementara waktu. Ah lihat jam dinding, ini jam saatnya Sanghyuk pulang sekolah. Dan benar saja kenop pintu itu bergerak tanda seseorang akan masuk. ia harus melakoni peran action figur lagi. Menderita.

"Ahhh lelah sekali. Sekali masuk sekolah...tugasku langsung bejibun sekali. Apalagi senin depan ujian. VIXX akan comeback juga. Hhhh mana dulu yang harus kukerjakan? Ahhh setidaknya aku masih sangat peduli dengan pendidikkan ku" Hakyeon tersenyum memandang magnaenya begitu rajin dan manis. Ahhh ingin sekali ia kembali ke ukuran normal dan lalu ia memeluk magnae itu sepuasnya. Hyukkie sudah berjuang keras. Lihat Sanghyukkie itu begitu lucu saat menampakkan ekspresi serius saat belajar, padahal dia baru saja pulang. Tak salah kalau Hakyeon begitu gemas dengan si magnae.

"Uhh aku tak tahu dengan soal ini...hyungdeul kemana sih? Tak satupun ada di dorm, padahal aku butuh bantuan. Hakyeon hyungie~ bogoshippo~ aaaaa~ ah aku pinjam Chopper Ken hyung" magnae berdiri sambil menepuk pipinya, cara Sanghyuk untuk penyegaran otak. Hakyeon dapat melihat wajah Sanghyuk dengan jelas saat magnae itu menatapi action figure milik Ken.

"Eo!? Hakyeon hyung mini? Memang jellyfish mengabulkan permintaan Ken hyung agar kami dibuat action figur?" Hyuk memandang mini Hakyeon berbunga bunga. Menggeser pintu etalase dan mengambilnya.

Ok Here we go again!

Sanghyuk tak seperti Ken. Ia hanya tersenyum manis, mengecup kepala Hakyeon, lalu kembali pada meja belajarnya tanpa aksi me-rape Hakyeon.

"Ah aku punya ide" Sanghyuk berbalik, mengambil Hakyeon mini dan meletakkannya di meja belajar. "Oke kau akan jadi pengganti N hyung ku kalau ia tak ada, oke!" Dengan semangat Hyuk yang menggebu gebu, Hakyeon seperti ingin menangis sekarang.

"Oke hyungie, aku ingin tanya tentang soal ini...apa? rumusnya ada dibuku halaman 50? Ah iya benar, thanks Hakyeonnie hyung tersayang~ muah muah" wajah Sanghyuk berseri seri setelah mengecup pipi mungil Hakyeon. Ternyata Sanghyuk juga begitu menyayanginya. Ahhh bagaimanapun sekarang Hakyeon sudah menganggap Sanghyuk magnae kebanggaannya.

Detik detik di jam dinding sudah berlalu sekian lamanya. Sanghyuk beberapa menit yang lalu tertidur dimeja belajarnya. Hakyeon bisa bergerak sedari tadi.

"Hyukie-ya tidurlah di ranjang. Kau bisa sakit leher jika tidur disini magnae. Aku juga sayang padamu. Chup~" Hakyeon mengecup kedua mata Sanghyuk bergantian. Dan mulai mengerjakan tugas Sanghyuk tadi yang belum selesai. Walau agak sulit memakai alat tulis raksasa yang hampir sama tinggi dengan tubuh mini Hakyeon.

"Hahhh selesai juga..untung aku masih ingat pelajaran sma." tiba tiba kenop pintu bergerak, otomatis Hakyeon kembali berperan menjadi action figur lagi. Dan ternyata itu Leo alias Jung Taekwoon.

"..." Hakyeon melihat Leo menyingkirkan selimut dari ranjang, kemudian mendekati Sanghyuk.

"Pffft magnae kesayanganku dan Hakyeon sudah berjuang keras." Hakyeon bisa melihat Leo tertawa sambil mengacak rambut Sanghyuk. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Leo tertawa penuh sayang seperti ini. Terpesona? Sudah jelas. Hakyeon kan fanboy Leo no.1

"Hup... kau lumayan berat Sanghyukie..haha" Leo telah menggendong Sanghyuk ala bridal dan menaruh tubuh anak yang tertidur itu diranjang yang tadi ia singkirkan selimutnya. Sebelum kembali ke meja belajar Sanghyuk, Leo telah melonggarkan ikat pinggang dan melepas dasi sekolah Sanghyuk, dan juga membuka kedua kancing teratasnya agar magnaenya bisa tidur nyenyak.

"Ehh? Apa ini?" Hakyeon kembali diangkat seseorang. Sekarang seseorang itu adalah Leo.

"Kau mirip sekali dengan Hakyeon? Pakaiannya juga mirip milik Hakyeon tadi pagi... jellyfish sungguh teliti sekali membuat ini" seperti Ken, Leo juga meneliti Hakyeon mini sampai detail. Saat ini Leo sedang melepas kemeja kotak kotak merah kesayangan Hakyeon. Astaga apa yang harus namja tan ini lakukan!? Bibir merah Leo telah menyentuh dadanya.-. *author merinding*

"Hei, kulitnya halus sekali seperti aslinya.. bahkan sampai tanda lahir dipunggung kiri atas juga ada." Leo iseng menggelitiki dada Hakyeon. Ini penyiksaan terkejam yang pernah Hakyeon dapat seumur hidupnya(lagi?).

"Ssshhh... Aku seperti orang mesum saat ini" Ucap Leo setelah tak sengaja menyentuh bagian yang...ia punya juga.

"Buatan siapa sampai sedetil ini? Aku tak melihat tulisan credit atau 'made in blablabla' nya?" Leo melepas celana mini Hakyeon. Raut wajah Hakyeon sudah merah semerah merahnya gara gara perlakuan Leo yang membuatnya naked sepenuhnya. Tahan...tahan...tahan... Hakyeon menghipnotis dirinya sendiri dengan satu kata itu. tapi sepertinya sulit sekali.

"Tunggu ada yang aneh...wajahnya memerah?" Leo memperhatikan lebih lebih dekat wajah Hakyeon. 'Tuhan tolonglah aku si namja imut dan seksi ini/.\' tapi percuma keringatnya mulai merembes keluar.

"Yaaaa! Leo apa yang kau lakukan!" Akhirnya Hakyeon berteriak saat dia sudah tak tahan lagi. Leo melotot kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan Hakyeon.

"Bonekanya... bergerak dan...bicara... cempreng lagi..." Hakyeon kesal, yah kenapa juga ia harus berpura pura jadi action figur. Pikiran gila. Ia memungut pakaiannya untuk ia pakai kembali.

"Ini aku Hakyeon, aku mengecil saat pulang dari supermarket tadi pagi!" Leo semakin tak mengerti. Astaga, berarti sedari tadi ia diperhatikan Hakyeon dari sana setelah bicara dan melakukan hal hal tadi!

"Ta...tapi..." Leo gemetaran, sepertinya takut. Hakyeon kesal sekali mengingat tubuhnya dipegang pegang seenaknya oleh Ken dan yang lebih parah oleh Leo. Namja Jung itu juga kebingungan antara percaya atau tidak. Rasionalisme atau fantasi... ahhh apapun namanya, tak dapat menggambarkan perasaan Leo sekarang. Hakyeon super mini, hal manis apalagi selain ini?

"Apa tapi tapi!?" Leo mengusap wajahnya bingung. Secara tak langsung ia... akh mungkin... telah... tadi... ahhhh sudahlah!

"Lupakan!" Hakyeon sudah berpakaian lagi.

"Leo bawa aku kedapur...aku haus" Leo hanya diam, ah atau lebih tepatnya bingung. Akhirnya Leo memasukkan Hakyeon ke saku kemeja putihnya. Sedikitnya Leo bisa tersenyum malu malu.

.

.

.

"~~N ..jangan bergerak gerak.. itu geli.." kepala Hakyeon menyembul keluar dengan napas terengah engah. kesialan manis.

"Pa... panasss" karena kasihan, Leo menaruh Hakyeon dimeja makan. Leo telah menuang sedikit air ke gelas mainan mini milik choppernya Ken lalu diberikannya pada N. Pasti nanti ia akan membuat Ken menangis, jika tahu hal ini-'

"Leo... sini kupingmu..." perintah Hakyeon dan namja es itu menurut saja. Salahkan ukurannya yang harus membuat ia berjinjit sambil berpegangan pada kerah kemeja Leo.

"Aku suka padamu.."

Zreeeettt!

Ini boleh menjadi sesuatu yang paling mengejutkan dikehidupan namja bernama Leo. Ia langsung berdiri tegak setelah mendengar bisikkan maut yang membuat pikirannya melayang seketika. Tapi karena Hakyeon tak menduga reaksi Leo sebegitu terkejutnya, Hakyeon tak sengaja meluncur masuk kedalam kemeja Leo yang kebetulan kemejanya dimasukkan ke celana.

"Hyaaaaa Leo tolong akuuu" salahkan pikiran mesum Leo sebelumnya. Merasakan tangan tangan kecil Hakyeon orang yang selama ini disukainya yang tanpa sengaja mengecil terjebak di dalam kemejanya terasa mengelus dada dan perutnya. Wajah Leo sungguh antara panik dan memerah karena malu.

"A... apa yang kau lakukan Hakyeon-ah. Jangan sentuh itu ahhh..." pikiran dan otak Leo sekarang kurang singkron sampai ia terdiam panik tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Pa..panas... walau perutmu bagus Leo! Aku tak ingin mati kepanasan di abs mu!/.\" teriak N lagi didalam. Walau pasalnya Hakyeon kepanasan bukan karena suhu didalam sana panas, tapi karena kerja jantung yang berlebihan juga wajah yang memanas. bisa memegang abs Leo adalah hal yang pertama untuk Hakyeon. Wajar kan kalau dia berdebar debar seperti ini? Wajar kan?

"Haaaaisshhh kau didalam ngapain sih!?" otak Leo sekarang sudah singkron. Ia segera mencopot satu persatu kancing kemejanya dari atas. wajahnya tepat memerah mengingat Hakyeon menyentuh tubuhnya, bagian yang disentuhnya terasa terbakar. Tapi ternyata namja mungil itu jatuh Saat semua kancing kemeja terlepas karena Leo begitu terburu buru. Dan...

*poooooooffff*

Brugh~

"Ahhhh Leo ah... berat..Haa haa haa"

"Ma... maaf... kau tak apa ...haa haa ...Hakyeon-ah?"

Leo sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya, bertumpu pada kedua tangannya.

"Kau sudah kembali.. pada ukuran normal..." Hakyeon memandangi kedua mata Leo begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kau tahu... tubuh kecil mu tadi lebih berbahaya untukku.." namja jung itu perlahan mengecup kening Hakyeon yang sudah kembali ke ukuran normal.

"Apa kecupan tadi adalah jawabannya?" Hakyeon menangkub kedua pipi Leo. Memastikan. "Kau pikir mengecup keningmu itu sesuatu yang wajar untuk kulakukan?" Hakyeon tertawa kecil, tapi Leo menatapnya tajam.

"Memang... tapi aku ingin kau lakukan dengan agak sedikit serius hehehe..." Leo menghembuskan nafasnya kesamping, kemudian kembali menatap Hakyeon tajam.

"Kalau seperti ini?" Sebuah kecupan lagi mendarat dipipi Hakyeon.

"Kau tahu sebuah kecupan itu memiliki arti ,saat kau mengecup di kening...itu tandanya kecupan terima kasih. Jika kau mengecup di pipi, itu tandanya kau berterima kasih karena kau menganggapku teman yang bisa dipercaya. ...jika ..."

"Lalu apakah kecupan disini berarti...aku menyayangimu...aku mencintaimu...jadilah kekasihku..."

Leo menekan pelan bibir bawah Hakyeon dengan jarinya bersama smirk dibibir Leo. Pipi namja tan itu semakin bersemu kemerahan karenanya.

"Apa kau tertular kecerewetan ku Leo-ah akhir akhir ini? Lakukan saja apa mau mu..."

Leo mempertipis jarak wajahnya dengan Hakyeon. dijarak sedekat ini, keduanya seakan tersihir. Kelopak mata tertutup menandakan tak ada paksaan. Seakan aku menyayangimu apa adanya. Hakyeon merasakan jemari besar Leo mengelus rambutnya. Betapa nyamanya ketika bibir keduanya bertemu.

Trakkkk

Leo menghentikan ciumannya dengan sedikit tak rela. Hakyeon melirik kearah sumber suara.

"Sa...sanghyukie..." ucap Leo dan Hakyeon bersamaan. Disana Hyuk mematung dengan ponselnya...dan oh suara tadi hanya buku pelajaran Sanghyuk yang terjatuh.

"A...aku tak berbuat apa apa. Ini... ya ini... aku kenal ini tulisan N hyung jadi... jadi kukira N hyung sudah pulang. Ha ha ha...haha..." Sanghyuk begitu tergagap, dan mencoba mencari alasan untuk membela diri.

Cklekkk

"..."

"..."

"..."

Leo dan Hakyeon serta Hyuk serentak menengok ke arah pintu. Dan nampak Ken Ravi beserta Hongbin mematung menatap kedua orang yang masih bertindihan diatas lantai, lalu menatap penuh meminta penjelasan pada Hyuk disana dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua hyung mereka itu. Bertengkar? Posisi itu seperti...

"Apa ini? apa kami ketinggalan sesuatu?" Ucap Ravi pada Hyuk dan diamini oleh Ken dan Hongbin. Leo menatap pada Hyuk tajam seakan 'jangan beritahu mereka'-nya. Mereka yang berdiri di pintu menekan Hyuk untuk bicara.

Hyuk menunduk dan malah bertemu dengan tatapan Leo yang menyuruhnya untuk diam. Sepertinya Sanghyuk...

"Ahhhh apa apaan sih kalian! Kau juga Leo hyung aku kan tak bilang kalau aku melihat Leo hyung berciuman dengan N hyung!"

Ups! Sepertinya ketiga orang disana sudah tahu jawabannya. Hakyeon menahan tawa sedari tadi.

"Sialan..." Leo menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Hakyeon dengan lemas. Boleh kan kalau namja Jung ini menyusun siasat untuk menghukum sang magnae nanti?

3

2

1

"Apaaaa!" Ketiganya serentak menggelegarkan suara mereka.

"Kalian berisik! Dia milikku mulai sekarang!"

Leo melanjutkan apa yang tadi terhenti. Mencium Hakyeon.

"APAAAAAA!"

seketika empat lainnya patah hati.

It's all about their ultimate lovely Hyung, Cha Hakyeon with stage name N.

+++ End +++

Please R/R.. kamu baca.. kamu riview... tolong yaaa ~~~ ane rasa sense menulis ane jadi aneh, jadi please riviewnya. Hatur Nuhun.

Wonnie

Ppyong~


End file.
